


Good Kitty

by JesseTheComet



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin's still animating in this, Dan has a lot of kitty toys, Dan is a good kitty, Dan is an angel, Drabble, M/M, Master/Pet, Mentions of Sex, Pet Names, Pet Play, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, and a collar, and a good kitty, cuddling?, day late drabble, idk what to rate this as, mentions of arousal, mentions of suzy - Freeform, she's there for like three seconds, so explicit bc of mentions of arin gettin it off to dan being a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseTheComet/pseuds/JesseTheComet
Summary: Arin's animating and kitty just wants some lovin'.





	Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> So this drabble was supposed to come out yesterday but I fell asleep before finishing it! The drabbles will come in slower as I'm going on a trip for ten days. But! They will still come out. Hope you enjoyed this! I would love feedback!

Dan was in the zone. He had a squeaky silicone mouse in between his teeth, the squeaker going off. He squeals happily, rolling over onto his tummy. His ears shift a bit on his head, and he makes sure they’re secure. Dan tightens his lower muscles, making his tail swish back and forth. He pants, standing up. He needed to go see his daddy.

Arin was in their office, most likely animating. Dan stumbles in, immediately getting on his knees and resting his head in Arin’s lap. His daddy stops drawing frames for a moment to rub at Dan's head. “I thought you were playing.” Dan nods, not knowing if he had permission to speak. Arin nods at him, giving him silent permission. “Can I watch you?” Danny asks, nuzzling into his daddy's hand.

“Of course you can. It might just be a bit boring.” He syncs up the audio with the frames he had so far. Danny notices that it's the animation for their new music video. Hugging Arin's knee, he hums the song to himself. Subconsciously, Arin puts a mint in the palm of his hand and nears it to Danny's face. Like a cat eating a treat, Danny eats it out of his hand. Crunching happily, he whimpers and kisses Arin's kneecap.

Arin lets the song play for a while, simply petting Dan a bit more often. He seemed to like it, letting out several happy whimpers. “Good boy..” Arin nearly hisses through his teeth, fighting off an erection. Dan looked so good in his collar, a dog tag in the shape of his heart with his name on it. Arin scratches behind Dan’s real ears, making the man pant openly. He chuckles, knowing it was his erogenous zone. “Who’s a good kitty?” He speaks in a baby voice. Dan meows lightly in response, nuzzling his ear into Arin’s hand and blushing. “Later.” Not wanting to disobey his daddy, Danny pulls away. Resting at his feet, his tail swivels back and forth, making him moan quietly. Arin rests his hand on Danny’s ass, pressing the plug in deeper. Mewling, the kitty grips at his foot.

Groaning, Arin pushes his chair out. Danny looks up in confusion. He grips Danny’s waist, picking him up bridal style. “Come on, let’s go to bed.” Danny nods, kissing at Arin’s neck. Sucking a hickey into the skin, Arin’s knees go weak as he stumbles to the bedroom.

They don’t come out for roughly five hours.

By the time they’re done there’s an indentation from Danny’s collar being pulled, and hickies cover all of his body. He’s sore everywhere, but is content laying down and snuggling up to Arin. He licks at his hands similar to a cat washing itself, watching as Arin falls asleep. He soon follows him.

Suzy comes home soon after they fall asleep. She sets the groceries down and calls out to them. Peeking inside of the bedroom door, a huge smile overtakes her face. Her boys had fun while she was away. Good. They had both been stressed. She leaves a note at the door, going to prepare dinner.


End file.
